Descisions
by Virtual Dragon of Oban
Summary: What would you do if you had to choose between your best friend or your mother? One wish, one descision, Oneshot.


No comment.

---

Rick walked out to the old stadium, the one where he had won his first race. He came here every so often, before to boost his confidence, now to remember the good old days. He couldn't race anymore, because of an injury to his brain that caused his system to lock up at times of stress. He could remember the first day on Alouas, the sound of cheering during the race that had ended his career. And he remembered Molly. The tomboyish fifteen-year-old who by now had won the Great Race of Oban. Except that Molly wasn't her real name. It was Eva, Eva Wei, the daughter of the greatest racing manager of the world. And she had kept her identity from her father, Don Wei, who just happened to be the manager of the Earth team on Alouas and Oban.

Rick sighed. He missed his little mouse. She was so full of confidence and spirit and determination. He walked to the track, knowing he would never race over it again.

Rick noticed a small form sitting on the grass. Then he grinned.

It couldn't be…

"Hey there. How's it going?" He called over to the still form.

"Rick? Is that you?" The huddled mass stood up and ran over to Rick.

"Hey, little mouse! Long time no see!"

Eva didn't stop in front of Rick. Instead, she kept going and gave him a hug. She almost bowled him over. "Rick, it's been too long, but I knew you would be here!"

"How long were you waiting for me? And, how did you know I was here?" Rick asked, noticing a plastic bag with discarded food wrappers in it on a bleacher.

"Well, It's a long story. Sit down, or I won't tell you!" Eva playfully pushed Rick over to a bleacher and sat him down. She plopped down next to him. "When we got back from Oban, I asked Don Wei what your favorite place in the world was. He said that you always came here and still do, so I waited here so I could visit you. As for how long I waited… Well, I think it was two weeks or so. But it was worth it! And now you can come visit everyone! Except…" here she broke off in midsentence. Rick had heard on the news that Jordan had died because of an accident with the turret. Eva had taken a liking to Jordan, and had been devastated when he said goodbye for the last time. This had made her more determined than ever to win the Ultimate prize, though.

"So, what was the Ultimate prize?" Rick asked, hoping to change the subject.

"It was one wish-anything you wanted! But I didn't wish for anything yet. I told the Avatar that I needed a while to think. I can contact him now, but I won't." she said, pointing to a transmitter on her wrist.

They sat and watched the sun travel behind the clouds.

Eva remembered what happened. It wasn't an accident. Kross had cornered them in a cave under the track. He was going to kill both of them with the point of his Trident. The Crog's ship had one weak spot, and even that needed a huge explosion. One that the turret itself could provide. She remembered his last words: _"Molly! I'll see you up there!"_ he had pointed to the sky (which wasn't visible) as he said those words. Eva found herself shaking.

"You miss him, don't you."

"Miss who?"

"You know who. Why don't you bring him back with that wish?"

"I couldn't. My mother died when I was little, and I was planning on bringing her back, but… ever since Jordan died, I've been torn. It would be the right thing to bring my mother back, but it wouldn't be the same. Not without Jordan."

"You know, your mother might not even recognize you. After all, it has been ten years."

At this Eva brightened up. "That's right! Don Wei can't pick the wish. I'm the pilot, so it's my right! Thank you, Rick. I will bring Jordan back!" she turned to her transmitter and spoke with the Avatar. All of a sudden, a light shot down from the sky, materializing into Jordan. His eyes were shut, and he appeared to be sleeping. Then the light disappeared.

(A/N-I can imagine orchestra music to that scene)

"Jordan!" Eva caught him when he fell. "Is he alive?"

"Let me check."

"Well, do it quick-this guy's heavy!"

Rick walked over to Jordan and checked his pulse. "He's alive, but he's in a coma. Don't worry, we can get him out of it-but you're not going to like it." He whispered his plan to Eva.

"Ewww… well, okay, but only if your sure."

"Oh I'm sure" Rick chuckled to himself.

"Here goes."

(A/N- Don't blame me for what I make them do! PLEEEEEEZE!!!!)

She leaned in and… and kissed him! (There, I've written it! Please don't kill me!)

"Ewww. He tastes like ammo!" Eva jumped back, wiping her mouth.

Jordan jolted awake. "Yuck, she tastes like sadness!"

"I think you two are perfect for each other," Rick said, hanging his arms on their shoulders.

"You don't say" Eva said dryly, still spitting and wiping.

"For once, I agree with Molly." Jordan said. "Goodnight!" he sank to the ground like a drunk.

"Don't tell me." Eva groaned.

"Nope, just sleeping. He'll be fine after a while. After all, he _has_ been dead for a few weeks!"

"Oh, Rick!" Eva laughed.

"Let's go to your new home." Rick said, hoisting Jordan onto his back.

"Yeah, let's blow this popsicle stand!" Eva said joyfully, skipping along towards the house she shared with Don Wei, Stan, Koji, and now Rick and Jordan.

---

Woohoot! I hope you likey! Please r&r and I might make this into a multi-chapter fic!

-Virtual Dragon of Oban


End file.
